I Thought You Were Dead
by margaret aka whymelucylu
Summary: AU BABE love story, much to the dismay of others. SOMEDAY has started right at the beginning of this story, come and find out what goes around comes back around to those that disapprove of our favorite couple.
1. Chapter 1

" **I thought you were dead." (1)**

**Ranger POV.**

I was running on fumes to tell the truth when my world seemed to explode with the news that had happened while I was out of town, wrapping up the paperwork to end my military career, one that I needed to happen if I wanted my 'someday' to happen.

After hearing Stephanie was missing, and Stiva might have had something to do with it, my men and I went into search mode, which is something we excel at. I called on the men I **trusted most **to help find the one person in my life I couldn't live without, and once I found Stephanie, I was going to keep her.

Morelli be damned.

I had had enough of whatever the hell relationship he called it, it was time to take what was mine, and make no mistake about it, Stephanie did belong to me, as much as I belonged to her.

And this time, **I was playing for keeps.**

I wasn't a soldier for the government anymore, but I was an opportunist and Stiva having something to do with my Babe, gave me the perfect opportunity to do what I do best.

**Find my Babe.**

**And**

**Make whoever took her pay.**

**A win win situation for me.**

Hector made use of his skills once again, and when time was running out on us all, we finally found the link to Stiva and where she was, in a run down house, shoved into a cupboard above my head, of all places.

The tingle I got when she was near has never ever let me down and this time it helped me hone in on her, perfectly from the moment we pulled up to the house.

I had Hector by my side, watching out for any possible situations still to come, and Tank and Hal took the back as we slide into the house using the garage door.

Why go in the front door? No one was there to answer it, when it was kicked in by Junior's boot.

She fell into my arms, looking up at me with her trusting blue eyes, as I cradled her to my chest, '**I thought you were dead**,' is what I told her. Her cuffs were unlocked by Hector as I still held her close to me.

I took a moment to reassure her and I both that she was alive and breathing, banged up sure, but still alive.

And beautiful.

And alive.

I had learned over time to ask Stephanie, instead of demanding anything of her, but this time, I had to keep her for all times, with me, in my building and most importantly in my life. Close to me, for my own sanity and the feeling of contentment whenever she was near.

**Once again, she didn't disappoint.**

I never knew how she had the inner strength she did have, to pass onto me, but she did. Stephanie looked up at me; cause I still couldn't put her down to save my soul. I had her wrapped up tightly in my arms, and had practically cuddled her into my chest.

'Stay safe.' Was all that she told me.

I can still remember her next words as if it had just happened. 'I'll be waiting for you when you come home to me.'

And just like that, I had my babe.

Morelli was still blowing up my phone, even though it was on vibrate, I could tell it was him, the phone was practically dancing in anger, if that was possible. His list of demands on the voice mail was adding up.

Never once did he ask about Stephanie, he just demanded I bring her to him.

Again.

And

Again.

As if I would.

He was scared of what was happening between my Babe and I, never imagining that my feelings of love and concern for her would be returned by his 'cupcake', that was his first mistake.

He underestimated Stephanie.

Again.

And once again, he was such a fool.

Ever since his youngest daughter had gone missing, I had made sure to keep Mr. Plum in the loop, and it was here I found out where Stephanie got her compassion and independence.

For Frank had known all along that his daughter loved me, just as much as I loved her.

It was due to her mother's berating her over the course of her life that she had caved about Morelli. Helen didn't take it well at all about the career she had started as a bounty hunter, it wasn't the job for the future "Mrs. Morelli" to have, instead it was "Stephanie's job to have babies and learn to be a dutiful wife for Joseph".

She ran that house, never listening to Frank or Edna when they told her, Morelli just 'wasn't right' for Stephanie.

He wasn't 'right then, back in the day', and he sure in the hell 'wasn't right now for her' in no way form or fashion. Did she listen? Of course not, just berated them, as much as she did her youngest daughter is all.

Some folks would never learn to accept things they cannot change.

Especially those two.

I sent her home, to our home, with Hal and Tank. Ella was waiting for her, which was all she needed to hear, and while my woman was safe once again, Hector and I along with Junior waited for Stiva to get out of his car, for he had just pulled up as Tank was leaving the scene.

It was time to end this nightmare, and get on with my life.

I had a little fun with the man before turning him over to Eddie and his partner Big Dog, which was only fair, after all he was going to destroy the one person in my life I treasure above all others, my Babe.

Just seeing Stephanie was like a calming balm to my soul, no matter how shitty my day was, just being around her made it all-worthwhile. Her laughter calms me, just as much as her expressive blue eyes do when they are twinkling in a smile, everyone can feel her love that she carries around for others, even my men do.

I got back to Rangeman in a hurry for once, for my future lay within the walls of the seventh floor, and after we had a chance to finally say what was on our minds, she wouldn't be going anywhere, ever again.

_A/N just the prologue to jump-start the story of this little AU journey._

_Thanks as usual to Ms. Cindy Lou and Ms. Jo Ann for reading ahead for me, and Ms. Elaine who I have roped into doing the beta honors…_

_(1) FROM Eleven on Top._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1.

Stephanie POV.

Being shoved into a small cabinet, waiting for a madman to come back and kill me, brought my whole life into view, clearly. I was done being the denial queen everyone thought of, done being the joke of Trenton as well.

And done denying just who I was in love with, and had been ever since I met the man of my dreams.

I was just hoping I would be able to see him even for one more moment in my life, to tell him _exactly_ what he meant to me.

Ranger was more than my hero; he was the one person who has shown support for me ever since I started the gig of bounty hunter. Only now, I wasn't happy being a bounty hunter. I was tired of it all, tired of the trash, tired of going after folks that didn't want to be caught.

Mostly, I was tired of my life.

Which brought into mind how tired I was of the folks that _were in my life as well._ The ones that guilted me into someone I didn't recognize anymore. You know the ones I am talking about, for everyone has someone in their lives that talks about them, wants to gossip about them, wants to change them to make themselves look better.

And if you know me at all, (Stephanie Plum here by the way) you know my list is long of folks like that.

Heading that list of course is (_drum roll please_) my mother and the man in my life that thinks he has a say in it, Joe Morelli. Like a boil on my ass, both were determined that I marry him and settle down. 'Give up your job, and marry me' were the constant themes I heard ever since I started my job as a bounty hunter.

_**And ever since I walked into the diner and met my future.**_

The only two folks in my family that I talked to anymore about _anything at all_ were my daddy and Grandma. We had taken to meet outside the imaginary walls of the burg, where I grew up at least twice a week for lunch. Heaven help us if they missed a dinner time at home. I had told them both about meeting Carlos that day in the diner, and both knew how I felt about him, and _unlike some folks I knew, they both knew to keep it to themselves. _And support me in everything I did.

Ironically, the closet person I had to a mother figure was Ranger's aunt, Ella and her husband Luis. Their label may just be a caretaker of Rangeman, but they were so very much more to me. Ella I could talk to about anything, the conversations I should be having with my own flesh and blood, I talked with Ella about. Each time I visited Rangeman, I could track my friend down and over our coffee, my world came into perspective.

I had told her just how I was feeling these past few weeks; especially with everyone hounding me it seems like right and left. 'One day at a time,' is what her motto was for me, so I tried to follow it and not get caught up in everything that was so petty in life, the nagging that was happening, the nitpicking everyone was talking about going on around me.

I need Ella and Luis in my life just as much as I need Carlos, is what I discovered along the way.

Turns out Daddy already knew of Rangeman and the man at the helm of it, due to my 'uncle' Joe Juniak. Grandma knew everything there was to know about _anyone or anything_ that happened in this town, so it didn't surprise me when she told me I was on the right track in my life.

Working for Vinnie helped pay the bills, but still left me cash poor. Why, you may ask?

Well, that brings up the other boils on my ass, Connie and Lula.

While Connie did introduce Ranger and I in that diner a couple of years ago, that didn't give her the right to know just everything about he and I did it? I sure in the hell didn't think so, and neither did Ranger when I brought it up to him.

Now you would think by saving Lula's life, having her off the streets and earning some money of her own that was _not on her back_, she would be happy.

Was she?

Hell no.

Not unless it was _my money_ that was spent bringing _her and Connie food._ And not unless it was me _talking to them about my life, they practically pounced on me for gossip about what was going on in my life,_ expressing their displeasure when I chose not to bring in donuts anymore, or coffee or even stop to talk to them about anything besides get my files and tell them to 'have a good day' with a finger wave.

Too bad it wasn't the middle finger, come to think about it.

Geez, after all, don't I have to eat?

Lying here stuffed into the dark small confines of the cabinet, gave me time to think. Time to make some changes and let the _someday_ that Ranger had told me about _start now._

_Time to grow up and face life head on; instead of hoping it would go away._

_No more Vinnie's and the lovely 'employee's' at the bonds office._

_No more Morelli._

_No more Helen Plum._

_Just no more._

_Ranger had offered me a job just last week of heading up his new investigative unit on the fifth floor, I could even pick the two men I wanted to work with. So I did, over dinner with him I told him just whom I wanted to work with, and whom I felt safest with as my bodyguards, we were going to announce it soon to the men I chose._

_Time for changes all the way around._

I had felt the tears start to fall down my cheeks, but was unable to wipe them away since my hands were cuffed behind me. Thinking about never seeing Ranger again was what started them. Never being able to see his wonderful expressive brown eyes again, never hearing 'Babe' again come from his lips. Or seeing his almost smile.

I think my favorite thing about him, well besides _everything_, was when he tucked a curl behind my ear, and ran his finger down my cheek. Just being in his force field was enough at times, but that was my favorite.

I can always tell when he is around me; the air seems to be electric, like he is indeed my superhero.

I was brought out of my thoughts of all I wanted to do in my life to make these changes happen, when I felt it.

My best friend in the whole world had rescued me once again.

Falling into his arms, and finally feeling the love he had for me, gave me the courage to let me tell him to 'stay safe' and that I would wait for him at 'home when he came to me', his arms were the place I needed to be, and finally I was able to take a deep breath and think to myself;

**Ranger was here, and my 'someday' was getting ready to start.**

**A/N…thanks to Ms. Elaine, who with her red pencil makes this a more readable story, thanks also to Ms. Cindy Lou and Ms. Jo Anne for reading ahead for me. But, most of all thanks to YOU…for reading this dribble of mine.**

_Au of course…._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two.

AU AU AU AU AU AU, did I say AU?

_Previously; Ranger was here, and my "someday" was getting ready to start._

Ella POV.

I had been waiting in the control room along with my husband Luis for word on Stephanie. We were all on tender hooks actually, softly talking amongst ourselves, hoping that Ranger's best would be good enough this time to save her. Stephanie had become the beacon that guided all the men around here, they all seemed to act a little more human when she was around, instead of the mercenaries they all were known to be.

Most thought it was my nephew Carlos that guided us through the daily routines, but honestly we all knew it was Stephanie. Carlos had asked Luis and I to move into the Rangeman building and help care for he and his men right around the time he lost his family in a plane crash.

Most men wouldn't think that it affected my nephew at all, but I could tell how much he missed his family, for the walls of his heart had become even harder to shatter even with my constant love and care. Ranger the mercenary came out to play, and the missions he went on for our government became even more dangerous. He had 'nothing to lose' by doing this he told me over and over again.

Until that day that is.

The day he met Stephanie Plum.

That was the day; I started to see life come back into his brown eyes.

They say the eyes are the windows to the soul, and in his case, that is so true. He may not talk in any real form or fashion to his men, but with Luis and I, he started to.

We had asked him to join us for dinner, the invitation was open ended, he knew. So imagine our surprise when he showed up at our sixth floor apartment, wanting to tell us all about this girl he met just that very day.

About her spunkiness, insisting that she could do the job of bounty hunter, how he helped her get a gun and the items she would need to do the job.

How Stephanie never gave any indication at all she was impressed by his money, or wanted him for more than a helping hand.

When he got the call to help her one night, over something that had happened to her by her FTA, he came away with even more interest in her. I caught him researching her on one of the programs he has in his home office, and when I saw her face as his screen saver, I knew this was the woman for him.

Stephanie had gotten his admiration and respect without even trying to do so, unlike that Jeanne Ellen that shamelessly threw her self in his way and got no where, she never even made into the building come to think about it.

And then, it happened.

He asked me to start having things for her in his penthouse, whatever I wanted to buy, I could. He gave me a charge card just for that very purpose, so I went to town with it, clothing appeared, her personal brands of hair and make up as well I had underneath his bathroom sink, and one day I saw her in a robe I had gotten for Carlos years ago.

She had gone out of her way to let me know just how much she loved the thoughtfulness I showed her, even when I did nothing for her, she always had a kind word to tell me.

That was what started the friendship we both treasured, her kind words to me, to thank me for doing just my job, bringing meals for her and Carlos to enjoy together. I always made a point to know when she was here, in the building.

Just to see her face and smile, that was all the thanks I needed.

Word around Trenton was that she was his 'woman.' I heard the remarks while being out and about in the stores that I shopped at for his company. I asked Carlos about that, and he told me it was his way 'to make sure she stayed safe' while dealing with the low life's in Trenton.

Publicly they weren't together.

It didn't matter to Carlos; she _was_ his just as much as he _was_ hers.

Stephanie was still with that other man, Officer Morelli at the time. I could see in her eyes when she came around that life was bringing her down, her whole demeanor changed after she had been out and about in the 'burg.

I always made a point to have coffee ready for when I saw her, and slipping into our friendship was something I always looked forward to. We had talked like we usually do and she told me about the expectations her mother and he had for her life, about the changes she had to make in order to be happy.

Well, _their brand of happy anyway._

"Giving up her job, marriage, staying at home with children" (that she didn't even want) would make her 'happy'. With a man that had done nothing but bring her down all her life?

It got to the point of Stephanie being fed up enough with them both that she started to see only her Father and Grandmother for meals. She was ready to make some changes, and when she told me what they were, I could do nothing but throw my arms around her and tell her I was 'so very proud' of her for doing this for herself, no one else.

Stephanie decided to give up working at the bonds office, and take Carlos up on his numerous offers to work at Rangeman. She had formed some sort of bond with the men here, and while each was different_ in their own way_ her favorites were Hector and Manny.

Carlos and Stephanie had dinner here last week with Luis and I, and they had started talking about her contract work here, she was 'asked' to pick two bodyguards for her 'personal safety' when she left the building while working for him. And naturally she chose the two she felt the most comfortable with, which is how Hector and Manny got to be the envy of all the men.

Stephanie's job would be heading the investigations for Rangeman. Using the computer and her 'outside the box' thinking, she could have her own team ferreting out the criminals for the men to pick up easier. And this is how she got two more men to help her, and of course she chose Hal and Vince.

So between the five of them, I looked forward to the start of something new here at the building we all called home.

But first we needed to get our girl back.

Back in the building and back in our lives.

Ram suddenly answered the switchboard at the main desk downstairs, and we heard on the intercom, the words we longed for that evening "Babe's on her way home and will need Ella, Standard Rules apply" in Ranger's voice.

My heart was finally settling down to its normal rhythm as I took in all the expressions of happiness hearing our girl was coming home.

Once again, I was about to see my 'daughter' Stephanie, and life couldn't get any brighter at this very moment in time.

A/N….many many thanks to Ms. Elaine for her red pen to help me make this a better story for you all to read. And of course for Ms. Cindy Lou and Jo Anne for reading ahead.

_Not mine, damn they belong to someone named Evanovich. Figures. Thanks to each reader and reviewer, each and every one of you are so appreciated and treasured._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Soooo, I had to kick start this story off so we have some POV from the folks that matter…just to get setup of what is getting ready to happen, to happen on Monday when I post again._

_Stephanie is TAKING NO PRISONERS in this story, and when Folks FALL, each and every one of them will FALL HARD._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three.

Previously; _**Once again, I was about to see my 'daughter' Stephanie and life couldn't get any brighter at this very moment in time. ~~Ella Pov.**_

_**xxxxxxxxx**_

Luis POV.

Sighing in relief that Stephanie was on her way home to us _**again**_ had all of the men around my wife Ella and I almost bursting into song. _**As if **_that would really happen.

I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket, and looking at who the caller was, I let my wife know I would be up to the seventh floor to help her as soon as I could. After all 'standard rules' was applying now.

Hearing one of my closest friends on the other end gave me joy to tell him his youngest daughter was safe, once again.

Most folks ignore the fact that I even exist here in Trenton.

They see my wife, my own 'beacon of light' out and about in the community, what they _don't see_ is myself, playing cards at the lodge with my friends, Frank Plum and Joe Juniak.

Ever since Stephanie was introduced to Carlos at the diner, Ella and I were interested in her family. Turns out, I knew Frank Plum before I even met his daughter. We belonged to the same Elks Lodge and became members at the same time, so we already had a bond of sorts. I don't have many friends in my life, and I consider Frank and Joe to be my closest friends, 'brothers – in-arms' so to speak of.

Our Link?

Stephanie, of course.

The three of us have been nicknamed by Stephanie as her 'guardian angels.'

For what one of us knows, the other two know of immediately.

Ella and I were the ones that my nephew, Carlos put in charge of his 'babe's' well being when she was needing some help and he wasn't around. We became her 'parents at large' is what he told us over dinner one night.

No greater honor to be had within the Rangeman walls is what Ella and I thought when Carlos asked both of us.

So when Stephanie came to Ella and I needing help in packing up her apartment, I naturally called her Father and Juniak to let them know of the plan and enlisted those men to help us stay 'covert'.

Morelli was around, sniffing here and there like a rabid hound dog, on a scent. The ending of that '_**dysfunctional nightmare**_' as Stephanie called it brought drama in itself to her life.

Accusations being made out in public, namely by Morelli whenever he saw her alone.

Always somehow getting into her old apartment, being seen in the parking lot at all hours. Trying to start drama with Stephanie that no one wanted. The pressure from her mother and Morelli to become something she 'never even wanted' was almost enough to extinguish the light from her eyes.

Picking a time to go over and pack up her personal clothing, Juniak made sure that Morelli was in the office, in visual contact at all times during our own 'covert mission.'

Frank made sure that his wife; Helen was in the house and off the phone. That sly man just forgot to plug it back in so his wife couldn't hear anything from her own spies that watched Stephanie's every movement.

Morelli and Stephanie had been over for some time when Carlos and her started spending more time together.

At first it was meals in his office.

And she started coming to the building more and more, getting comfortable in her new 'surroundings', so to speak.

Then it was the little things that started happening.

Carlos left his office door open to hear the chatter on the floor.

For when Stephanie came onto the fifth floor, the noise grew.

Ella and I had started noticing the glances that they threw each other's way. Little grins on the faces of the two most important people, who changed Rangeman for the better.

Which is where 'standard rules' came into play for Ella and I had our own personal 'mission' when it came to Stephanie.

We were her emotional support; I knew Ella had already started with the seventh floor, getting it ready for our girl. Certain comfort food had been already started, and my wife was in her own 'mother hen' mode when it came to Stephanie.

All of us had a ritual each time a crisis like this happened to our girl and we followed it to the letter, even though it was Carlos that requested this happen, we would have done something like this anyway, just to see Stephanie's blue eyes light up when she came back home.

We used to have a tussle when we first started this, as Stephanie thought of her self as merely a job for Ella and I, but in getting to know us outside of work, she was more than willing for the first step to happen.

And that was;_**handing over her cell phone to me for the next 48 hours.**_

I always had her talk to her Grandma on my phone, as well as her father, those were the ones that mattered most to her, outside of this building.

And once their talk was over, she was _**in the wind for everyone else.**_

Ella's buffet was warming on the counter top, the smells were intoxicating, for once again my wife had outdone herself in the kitchen.

Hot chocolate, with the whipped topping.

Warm cinnamon toast.

The Cuban feast of black beans and rice were also simmering in the crock-pot, the four of us would be sitting down after her bubble bath was over and Carlos had again returned.

Candles were already out in the apartment, waiting to be lit. Ella would have smooth jazz on the stereo, softly playing in the background.

And we would talk over our poured wine, about anything and everything that Stephanie wanted to share with us, for you all see, don't you that….

That nothing that was happening outside these walls really mattered at this point in time…..

_**And that….**_

Keeping her emotionally safe from others was once again a perfect way to say 'I love you.'

Xxxxxxxx

A/N. once again, Ms. Elaine and her red pen really make a difference, as do Cindy Lou and Jo Anne for their seal of approval before I post.

AU….can't you tell?

Thanks for reading along on this little dribble. Let me know your thoughts please.

This little story of mine will have a Mon-Wed-Friday updates…

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

_Previously; Keeping her emotionally save from others was once again a perfect way to say ' I love you.' ~~ Luis POV._

Frank POV.

I let out a sigh of relief after talking with Stephanie; she was safe and back home at Rangeman, where she belonged, with the man that once again saved her life.

Edna and I traded a look across my den, and both of us could rest easy since each of us talked to her. The cell phones that Carlos had given both Edna and myself again saved our sanity. No one ever knew about it, I made sure to charge my phone in the cab or at the lodge, and to keep it nearby in case of times like this.

I was so proud of her; Stephanie was her own woman in every way possible, unlike her sister Valerie, who was the clone of my wife. Thinking about Helen just made my ulcer throb even more. That woman will never quit the badgering of our youngest daughter no matter what.

_**Flashback…. a few weeks prior….**_

I had a great time when I was on my own 'mission' keeping Helen occupied enough not to wonder why the phone wasn't ringing off the hook when Luis and Ella were helping Steph move out of her apartment. I had found out that good ol Mr. Crenshaw on the first floor was Helen's little minion, and was being bought off by a pot roast dinner once a week to spy on Stephanie.

He'd call Helen whenever something new was happening in her building. His apartment was right by the exit door, with his living room looking out on the parking lot, a perfect view for him to sit and watch.

No wonder my phone was blowing up, ringing off the hook, it was Helen and her spy talking on it all the time.

When I did get the go ahead to plug the phone back in, naturally it rang right off, guess who it was that was calling?

I don't have to tell you do I?

Because the screech of anger Edna and I both heard, even while we were sitting in my den with the television on, made my ulcer kick back up, even harder.

I can still remember to this day, Helen's red face, as she started ranting and waving her arms around, trying to make a point. Words couldn't come out fast enough from her mouth; spittle was flying at the corners. And, naturally her glass was filled with her wild turkey, half gone already, sitting by her elbow. I noticed the pantry door open, I could see all her little 'medicine bottles' sitting there, waiting to be opened.

" _Frank, did you know what Stephanie has done now?" was how it started out after she slammed the earpiece down on the phone. Not waiting for an answer from me she kept on going, "that girl…(pause)…that girl moved out of her apartment…and …." Helen sank down into her kitchen chair finally, trying to finish off what she was shrieking about, " she had those __**big black trucks**__ at her place, carrying boxes of her stuff out…."_

"_How will she ever learn to be a good mother and wife like I am. She needs to be married, Frank don't you see? I am happy being a wife and mother to our family, why can't she do the same, like me and her sister?" Helen gave up the fight when the phone rang again and hauled her ass over to it, perching on her kitchen stool._

I just got up from the kitchen table, making a movement with my head, to let Edna know we were done here. We each knew that when she was off the phone the next words out of her mouth would be '_how will I get her married to Joseph now? He was her last chance at marriage, he was willing to have children with her, what am I going to do now?' _And then it would be her always faithful '_why me? What have I done to deserve a daughter like Stephanie? I raised her right, to know her place in the 'burg is with Joseph.'_

_**End of flashback…..**_

Both of us left the house, peace finally greeting our ears as once again we were away from the biggest pain in our asses, my wife Helen. I left her a note telling her not to worry; I would be back for my clothes and personal items later on in the week. I do think it will be awhile before she finds the note, and not being able to get hold of me, will drive her even more insane than she is already. I had left my regular cell phone on the kitchen table, having already disconnected it. I only needed the Rangeman cell phone, after all.

"How do you think Helen's gonna feel when I am not at the dinner table tonight?" Edna asked me, her smile big and wide. We were moving her stuff into Stephanie's apartment that afternoon, and Helen never even noticed that over the course of a few days, Edna wasn't really there at the house, except for dinnertime anymore.

"Oh she'll probably be stunned, after all I wont be there either," then Edna's smile got as wide as the Mississippi river when I told her; I was moving into the spare bedroom that Luis and Ella offered me some time ago. I just needed to make sure Stephanie was safe once again, before I made the move, out of the house.

Knowing I would be seeing my girl, even if she were sleeping was a perfect way to end the day.

The day I got my balls back.

Both of us needed a big ol' fat break from our daily lives and the grind of living with Helen Plum.

And we each were about to get it.

Finally.

Maybe my ulcer can heal as well.

They do say silence is golden, right?

It will be like a balm to my soul not to hear the daily ranting and raving of Helen (soon to be Mazur) Plum.

Not to mention, it will save me money, not paying for her liquor bill anymore as well.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Helen POV.

I heard the door close behind my mother and husband, but couldn't be bothered right now with that, the phone was ringing after all. I had my priorities straight, besides that Frank left his cell phone and some kind of note for me. Oh well, I will deal with that later on.

They'll be back sooner or later and I can finish my 'discussion' with them once more. I was fed up with trying to get them to see my own way of thinking; both of them were acting _**as if**_ I was wrong about Stephanie.

Shaking my head to clear those thoughts, I was glad to hear that it was Joseph on the phone this time. He was the one that was going to be my son in law, so keeping him in the loop is necessary and _**vital**_ for this to happen.

"Plum Residence, good day to you Joseph, how are you today?" I asked him. "Hello, Mrs. Plum," he said to me, "I needed to talk to you today, but for some reason, I was stuck inside the office and couldn't get to my phone," hearing a snort from me, he continued on.

"I just heard a disturbing rumor today around town, my mother heard that Edna is moving into Stephanie's building today, is that true? I had gone over there the other night to talk to her about getting married, but my key wouldn't work, there are several new deadbolts on the door. I was wondering if you knew _**anything**_ at all about that rumor, surely Stephanie would have told me _**something**_ about it. Every time I go to talk to her, _**when I do see her, **_she is never alone anymore. And I can't get a word out of her, about anything. She wont talk to me about getting married, or coming to her senses; I know she had been poking around that Con Stiva mess, _**even though I warned her to stay away from doing anything dangerous, and that she needed to move into my home and work on learning how to cook and clean .**_I have been busy with the _**undercover mission **_I was doing for Juniak. You know, I worked with the _**Grizzoli**_ family the past few weeks and haven't been around much." Joseph was chuckling about that last comment, but I gave him no mind.

"Well, Joseph now that you mentioned it, Mr. Crenshaw from her building called me to let me know that she was seen taking boxes out of her apartment, and putting them into some black SUV trucks. Isn't that _**those men**_ and the kind of trucks I see out and about? She hasn't been by here in ages, honestly I don't know what she is up to these days," is what I explained to him. "Now that you mention it Joseph, _**it has been awhile since I was told she moved out.**_ I just assumed it was with that _**awful man in black she always is seen with**_ I thought you knew all this, otherwise I would have called you when it happened."

"_**What the hell is going on with her?"**_ I heard some loud breathing in and out, I knew the feeling, after all I have had to practice that myself. Being the mother of the bombshell bounty hunter in Trenton is a taxing one.

"I can ask Frank and my mother when they come back home tonight for dinner. Mother didn't say a word to me, but she has been busy and so I rarely see her anymore, except at dinnertime. To tell the truth, it wouldn't surprise me if she had a man at the senior center, she has not been around here. I would have thought that _**I would have heard something about that**_, after all I am her daughter, you know."

Joe informed me that he had been trying to get a hold of _**that**_ _**Ranger**_ _**person**_, but had no luck so far, in finding out where his _**'cupcake'**_ was.

The oven just dinged, so I made my excuses and got off the phone, taking out the apple pie I was baking, to go with tonight's dinner that already was finished.

I decided to sit down and finally read the note Frank had left me, never guessing my world would start tilting that very moment I saw it.

_**Helen,**_

_**Your mother and I have had enough of your foolishness, so we finally took it upon ourselves to move the hell out of this house and get us some peace and quiet.**_

_**Wherever did we go?**_

_**Out of here is where we went. Edna's clothing and personal items are already moved out, I will be back to collect my things soon.**_

_**Frank.**_

I reached for the glass of turkey, finding it empty I just threw it against the wall in anger. How dare he and my mother move out? Just because of a disagreement, over Stephanie, _**his**_ daughter.

I may have given birth to her, but she wasn't my daughter, she was always Frank's chosen daughter. The bond between those two was damn near unbreakable, exactly like the bond I had with _**my **_daughter, Valerie.

Opening a new bottle of turkey, I finally got to do something for myself, to fulfill one of _**my own**_ dreams….

I sat at the table and got drunk.

All by myself.

I brought the phone over to the table and started calling my friends, well the ones I talked to everyday that is. Time to put a stop _**once and for all to this foolishness that is my family's life.**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**A/N…. time to get to the reunion, dontcha think? Next chapter will be Friday, and due to some pressure being brought up, our Babe couple will finally be together…**_

_**Thanks to the red pen, Ms. Elaine made this a more readable chapter for you. And Cindy Lou and Jo Anne liked it, so here it is….**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six.

AU AU AU

**Stephanie POV.**

The closer I got to Rangeman, the better I felt. I had just called daddy and grandma, and their 'someday' was getting ready to start. Good thing mine had already begun, finally.

Wrapping up the Stiva mess, gave me permission to get rid of the bonds office and all the 'lovely' folks that were there, each time I went in the door.

It had been said that _**living in denial **_was my friend.

The only thing that _**living in denial**_ ever got me was ignoring those around me and how they really felt about my life and me.

So _**living in denial**_ was dead to me.

Connie and her mustache, always painting her nails. And although it was true she did introduce Carlos and I; I preferred to think we eventually would have found each other anyway.

Someday.

Not to mention Lula.

Thank goodness I was able to save her life.

The thought of repaying someone who saved your life, stayed by your side while in the hospital, never crossed her mind.

Well, maybe it did.

Who knew 'thank you' could turn into something else altogether.

After all, she counted on me to bring her food.

And share my bounty checks I got, while I got the garbage on me, she got the new shoes.

And the food.

And gossip, about me, my life, and those that were in my life.

Not to mention, Connie and Lula both thought it was _**their business**_ to get into my business to begin with.

Supercop vs. Batman.

Which one was Stephanie Plum with now?

What was it like to have two alpha men such as Morelli and Ranger in my life anyway?

Did we do the 'deed' as Lula asked… all the time? Both just sat there, waiting for me to spill the secrets in my life.

And both were pissed as hell when I just got the files and left, not even stopping for donuts for them. It used to be, I would do anything for those girls, including spilling whatever they wanted to know.

But once I decided _**no really did mean no**_, I felt such a burden lifted from my shoulders.

Guess they didn't get the memo.

_**It is what it is.**_

Vinnie's Bail bonds office was like a freakin' moment of _**'This is your life, Stephanie Plum**_**'** show.

Joe kept showing up, trying to corner me in getting back together with him. Funny how he was always in Terri Gillman's car when he was there; as if I wouldn't notice _**that**_ at all. I guess I was supposed to be glad to see him or something, enough to overlook_** that **_little fact. Or the fact he was spending just a little too much money on a cops salary, from what I heard, which was another fact.

Once Abruzzi was 'taken care of' I never went back to him, just like he _**assumed**_ I would.

And doesn't _**assume**_ mean to make an _**ass of u and me?**_

_**No means No.**_

_**As in NO to the "boys missed you."**_

_**NO to opening my door.**_

_**No to answering my phone.**_

_**NO to giving him keys to my new deadbolts on the door.**_

_**NO to everything about him.**_

_**Especially NO to getting back together with him.**_

After I experienced what making love with Carlos was like, I accepted the fact I was indeed "ruined for all other men," just like he assured me I would be.

Being held in his arms, being loved by Carlos was something I wish every girl in America could have in their lives.

After all, everyone needs their own personal superhero don't you think?

I faced the fact I was indeed Carlos Manoso's 'woman' like the streets of Trenton thought, I went all in with my mind open to what exactly that meant.

Being loved and in love with him, I knew could no longer stay in my apartment; I wouldn't be content with ever living alone again. "Babe" is what he said, when I told him how I felt. His smile was blinding as he agreed with my thoughts of moving in with him.

Both of us packed up my apartment that very morning after the 'ruination' happened, and neither Carlos nor I ever looked back on what was in the past.

Instead, we both embraced the present as a gift.

Now, I was on my way back home, glad we had a future to plan, a future that included just those in the building that had become my _**family**_ in every way possible.

Opening our penthouse door, again I was struck by the scent of what was familiar and perfect to my nose.

I could almost taste the hot chocolate and toast. The scent of cinnamon filled the air if possible.

Taking in a deep breath, I could also smell the candles of jasmine and the green tea scent Ella had found last week.

Heaven.

I was in heaven, and there wasn't a better place to be, if you were Stephanie Plum.

I knew Carlos would be home soon, so after I gave Ella and Luis a hug and gave Luis my cell phone, I was happy to sink back in the tub of bubbles that were waiting on me, in the new Jacuzzi tub we had installed last week. Leaning back into the pulsing sensation of the warm water working on my muscles, I let out a sigh and thought back to being locked in the cupboard.

And how I knew that once again it wouldn't be Carlos the man who rescued me, but Ranger the mercenary that would find me.

It was time to give him the answer he wanted, the question he asked while holding me in his arms.

I never felt so alive in my life, until I felt Ranger's arms around me.

Again, he found me.

And

Again, he rescued me.

I was home, I was loved, and I was waiting for my love to join me in the tub.

Faintly I heard him drop his boots on the floor outside the bathroom door, the tingle across the back of my neck, alerted me to his all encompassing presence.

Seeing the door slowly open, such a perfect sight greeted me, Carlos the man had once again appeared right when he was needed.

Sliding forward in the tub, for him to get in behind me, we assumed our favorite pose of all, his arms around me, my back to his front.

And not a word was needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ranger POV.

I gladly dropped off Stiva with my men, handing him over to Eddie and making sure _**once and for all**_ that piece of shit was behind bars, almost had me glad for my job of superhero in Steph's eyes anyway.

"How is she doing now?" Eddie asked after taking my statement. "She's at home, I'll tell her you were asking about her, Eddie. Did you want to call her in a couple of days? You know to use the office phone, right? After tonight, Steph will have a Rangeman phone when she gets back to her life, and we aren't giving out the number to just _**anyone**_ to have, she told you that, right?" I replied to him.

I knew they talked every couple of days, Eddie and Stephanie. Family was family after all. And it was Eddie and Shirley that let us know just how much she meant to them, I had even had them over for dinner not to long ago. Funny how it was Eddie that put a stop to all the betting sometime ago on her life and car mishaps, with the help of Juniak and Frank that is.

Eddie had even tried to shut down Morelli, _**not that it did much good, in that area of Steph's life. **_

There had been rumblings now and then I heard from Frank and Juniak about Morelli's finances, something they wanted Stephanie to look into once this mess with Stiva was over with. Both of those men were aware that Stephanie was now heading up the Investigations for all of Rangeman Trenton and if _**there was anything to find out about anyone, Stephanie was the person to go to.**_

I just hadn't mentioned that to her, yet. And Tank also wanted some help from my babe, seems like something was bothering my second in command, but he would respect the days off she needed to come to grip with the fact, once again I almost lost her.

I tended to stay closed off from my men; it was better that way, for all of us really. Tank was the only one besides Hector that got to see the inner me, every time Steph was in danger, it was those two men, most of all I counted on to '_**save the world'**_ where she was concerned.

Walking into our bathroom, I was greeted with such a sight, the air was thick with the humidity of the Jacuzzi, I recognized the aroma of the green tea bubble bath I liked to have on hand for us to relax with. Her hair was piled on top of her head; some curls had escaped and were framing her face like she was indeed a pure vision, just for my eyes to feast on.

Candles were lit, as well as the soft music of jazz on the bathroom speakers was being piped in the room, a virtual cocoon of pleasures awaited my babe and I.

Sliding in behind her, I felt complete; once again she was in my arms, right where she belonged.

Words were not needed between us, the night was young and we had all the time in the world to talk about what had happened today, right now peace and quiet was perfect as our world was complete.

"Yes," was the word from my babe's lips.

I knew _**exactly**_ what Steph was telling me.

I tightened my arms around her, it was my way to show her, just how much her answer meant to me.

"**Yes," meant our forever could start.**

**Together.**

"**Yes" also meant the next time the men saw us, we would be Mr. And Mrs. Carlos Manoso, without ever leaving our home.**

**Edna and Frank would be called by me, needed this time for a more joyous occasion, not one of drama and worries, it also meant that Ella and my babe were joined forever as a family.**

**Just the way it should be.**

**Together.**

**Forever.**

**Someday had started when babe told me "Yes."**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N…thanks so much to Elaine (Proudofyoubabe) for letting the red pen fly over the words to make this more readable. And Cindy Lou and Jo Anne for their assistance as well.**

**And to the readers, glad you are sticking around for this little dribble of mine. See you on Monday, when Tank comes a knocking on Stephanie's door.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven.

_**AU AU AU AU ~~~DID I SAY AU ENOUGH? Cheeky grin.**_

Tank POV.

I couldn't help the smile that came over my face as I knocked on the door of my little girl's new office.

_**Stephanie Manoso.**_

I knew for a fact the Rangeman phones at the front desk were already ringing off the hook; after all it was me that got to deliver the article Ella wrote for the Trenton Times.

_**Tycoon Marries.**_

Rangeman, Inc. is proud to announce the marriage of Ricardo Carlos Manoso, CEO to Stephanie Michelle Plum.

That was the entire announcement.

Oh sure, I could have informed folks that it was Hector as the 'Maid of Honor' for Stephanie, and Luis was the best man. After all, the only witnesses besides those folks were Edna, Frank and myself. I could have also said it was on top of the Rangeman building. Ella decorated that for the occasion. Or it was held at sunset.

But, no one asked me.

So I said nothing.

Besides, don't ask, don't tell took on a whole new meaning.

Not just for gays in the military anymore.

Folks knew I was involved in everything that involved Rangeman and my best friend, Carlos.

I was just the lucky fucker that got to witness it happening, besides Hector.

The other men got to watch it live, seeing Stephanie in her knee length blue dress, being walked down the aisle by Frank. Carlos was so happy to finally have his best friend become his wife.

Once Stephanie said _**'yes'**_, Ella swung into action, and in no time, Rangeman became even more of a family with this wedding.

The paper was delivered today to state the marriage happened, hence the phones going crazy.

Stephanie answered the door herself, without the usual "enter" like Ranger and I did when someone wanted something from us. Another change was her office was connected to the conference room that also led to Carlos's office.

Her own 'merry men' were waiting for me at the table or sitting at the desk Stephanie had moved in to her office a couple of days earlier. No more cubbies for these men, not since Stephanie chose them to work with her on the investigative side of the business.

"Come on in, big guy and tell us what you need," Stephanie told me, a smile on her face. I had to inhale to relax, with what I was about to tell her I needed some help with.

After all, it concerned one of her friends.

Well, _**someone that she used to know.**_

Rangeman had already _**quit**_ working for Vinnie, some time ago. So I don't know why I was even there, asking for help from Stephanie, except it had to do with Lula.

Lula and I had started back up again, after having time apart; but she had became too controlling, wanting to spend ever-waking moment talking about _**us.**_

There was no _**us.**_

Once I found out she tricked me into that engagement of hers, I broke off contact with her, completely. I ignored her calls and when she started showing up at Rangeman to see me, to discuss a _**wedding**_ for us, I almost had to get a restraining order out on her.

Finally, Lula backed off.

Not completely, that wouldn't be her style at all, but enough to where I got some breathing room from her.

Not working for the weasel anymore, somehow I still felt the need to 'be in the area' when she was going into work.

Her hours had changed; I started to notice.

As did her car.

Instead of the firebird car, she had upgraded completely to a tricked out Escalade, with a custom paint job.

_**Where was she getting her money?**_

Her clothes had changed as well, instead of spandex that was too small; she now had designer clothes that fit her well.

I needed to know for my own peace of mind.

Lula hadn't married; in fact she was seen around town in some _**'family'**_ nightclubs that had sprung up in and around Trenton.

'_**Family'**_ meaning the Grizzoli _**'family'**_ was backing the clubs.

Or maybe it was the backing of Connie's _**'family,' **_the_** Rosolli's.**_

_**Either way, it was the 'families' clubs that got my attention.**_

_**Never mind the men.**_

Lula and Connie had become even tighter it seemed like, for reports were filtering in about the both of them hanging out with some middle management '_**family'**_ members, dancing the night away.

Having explained all that to Stephanie and the guys, the investigation of Lula had begun in earnest.

Hector took the lead on her finances, while Hal was in charge of Lula's '_**associates**_' these days, and I left the office lighter than when I first went in.

There was no one better than Stephanie in ferreting out information, if there was anything to find out, I knew her unit would come thru for me, once again.

I was able to concentrate on the payroll for the office; glad it was only taking me a short period of time, after all I was using the format Stephanie had designed before she took over her new role for Rangeman.

We had changed from a company that brought in failure to appear to a company just doing security work for homes and businesses. All the men got to vote on the future of bond enforcement work here at Rangeman, but no one wanted that job anymore.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Running into Morelli who seemed to appear out of nowhere, trying to butt his nose to where it didn't belong just wasn't worth it. When he found out we weren't around anymore for him to harass; he became _**even more**_ irate.

There was no chance of him running into his _**'cupcake**_' at distractions or at the police station, and no chance of catching her alone, without her bodyguards like he was able to do when she was a bounty hunter.

Which ratcheted up his anger and attitude even more. Morelli became the newest Rangeman stalker, stopping us for speeding, parking, hell anything he could think of. We used our dashboard cameras and hidden microphones to make our case for harassment against Joseph A. Morelli and took his ass to court.

Which led to him being stripped of his detective badge and busted down to foot patrol on the night shift. He got the beat being around the nightclubs, looking for any trouble that might occur. Stuck with a walkie-talkie and no car. Which also led to him being seen in the company of Terri Gillman, who frequented her own _**'family'**_ nightclubs, just two blocks away from Stark Street, as a matter of fact.

Rangeman had their own informants, who were more than willing to drop some info to us on Morelli's comings and goings.

And of course that led to another investigation that once again Stephanie was heading up. We just had to wait for the results to come to us.

Juniak was _**mightily**_ interested in all of Morelli's comings and goings, and gave Stephanie carte blanche' to do her best at uncovering what he was up to.

Life around here was about to become even more interesting, if that was possible.

_**Lula's**_ investigation, which somehow led us into

_**Morelli's **_ investigation.

And, a circle of crime.

And now, everyone in Trenton knew Mr. And Mrs. Manoso were married.

Frank Plum was living with Luis and Ella on the sixth floor, which was becoming common knowledge as well.

Let the games begin.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Ranger POV.**

Stephanie had asked me to sit on the meeting with Tank this morning, and who am I to say no to my wife, anyway?

Listening to Tank talk about Lula and what he was observing, I let my mind wander back over our wedding that had happened the other evening.

Watching Stephanie approach me, took my breath away. The smile on my wife's face matched my own. I never thought I deserved her as my wife, that she would never have chosen me to be her husband. But when she moved in with me after our one night together, the _**'deal'**_ I had made to get in her bed in the first place became a _**moot point.**_

And now, Stephanie Plum was Stephanie Manoso, and for the life of me, I couldn't stop smiling, my _**'blank face'**_ had left the building. _**Never**_ to be seen again.

I wouldn't have had it any other way.

Hearing the lock engage in the room, brought my thoughts to the present once again, and seeing the look on Stephanie's face, made my groin tighten in anticipation of what was to come.

It was a good thing the room was soundproof, and the table was sturdy.

She was looking at me like I was her lunch.

She was the hunter, and I was the prey.

Once again, life was good.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**A/N. Thanks cannot begin to cover how much I appreciate Ms. Elaine for use of her red doo hickey pen on this story.**_

_**And thanks to Ms. Cindy Lou and Ms. Jo Anne for reading ahead of time for me, and for giving me their feedback on the chapters before I post them.**_

_**AU AU AU AU…AND NOT MINE.**_

_**P.s. you should thank Elaine for letting me know about Connie's families name, once again this chapter is soooooo much more readable for you all due to her hard work…**_

_**Thanks Elaine!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight.**_

_**Multiple POV.**_

Helen POV.

I had finally made it to bed _**that**_ night Frank walked out the door and _**out of my life**_; he never came back at all.

Frank never called. His cell phone was still on the table, right where he left it _**that night.**_

Frank never came to get his clothes, or even his recliner.

_**But somehow, it all disappeared, overnight.**_

I woke up to find the house empty.

Empty of his recliner, that used to sit in front of the television.

Empty of his clothing when I opened our closet door.

Empty drawer space that used to house his shirts and underclothing as well as his socks.

Not even a pair of shoes on the closet floor.

I kept waiting for him to walk through the front door like he did every day, but nothing ever happened. I had no reason to leave our home, I had food in the freezer and my _**'liquid'**_ refreshment in the pantry to last me a while, _**or so I thought anyway.**_

Slipping into my robe, I woke up to a pounding on the door, someone wanted in to talk to me.

Even my _**hair hurt thanks to my friend, Jack Daniels.**_

I _**staggered**_ down the stairs to see _**who the hell it was banging on my front door.**_

I was aghast to see it was a process server, handing me divorce papers. I had been served.

_**My horror had just started.**_

_**The phone started ringing.**_

_**Everyone knew it seemed like even before that man left my driveway.**_

_**My nightmare had become my reality.**_

Not one divorced person lives on my street, it just wasn't done. Marriages stayed together, through better or worse, it was all about _**staying together.**_

_**Only now, it was happening.**_

_**Happening to me, Helen Mazur Plum.**_

_**Soon to be Helen Mazur.**_

I was sitting down in my kitchen chair, reading over the papers that were in my shaking hand.

One of the conditions for me to keep the house I was living in meant that I had to give up the last name of Plum.

Frank was playing hardball.

_**It hurt me deeply that I had to give up that last name. **_

_**Who ever would have thought I would become a divorced woman?**_

I took a look at the return address, noting the high-powered law firm in the papers. Seems to me, Frank had the best firm in the Newark area, not to mention Trenton. Something told me it was the firm that Stephanie's _**husband**_ was associated with. I had read the wedding announcement, much to my dismay; I got no details on the wedding itself. _**What caught my eye was Frank's new residence he filled out was on Haywood Street.**_

Once again, my husband chose his _**daughter**_ over his _**wife**_. By now I should have figured out where he was living, in _**Stephanie's**_ building with her _**husband**_ whose last name is _**Manoso.**_

_**My humiliation is complete, soon everyone in the burg will know, and call to 'sympathize' with me.**_

I had tried to call the Rangeman office to talk to her, having to _**swallow the bile in my throat to ask for Stephanie Manoso.**_ My calls and messages were never returned. Finally I put the newspaper away, it was now lining my garbage pail in the kitchen.

_**Utter contempt**_ for this whole situation was how I felt about it, and now folks were going to be calling me,_** Helen Mazur**_ to see how I 'was doing' with the whole situation.

I even drove over to Stephanie's old apartment, to _**visit**_ my mother, no one was home, and Mrs. Bestler told me, she had left with a man in black.

Guess I knew where my mother was as well.

I didn't think my life could get _**any worse **_when I lifted up the phone, and found out it could.

It was the liquor store, wanting the money for the bill I had ran up; credit was no longer going to be given to me, _**my charges would no longer be accepted until the bill was paid in full.**_

_**And then it was cash only for Helen Mazur.**_

I could barely hold my coffee cup up to my mouth, but I knew I could manage once I poured a capful or two of Jack Daniels to help my _**'nerves'**_ out.

Someone else was at the front door, and here it wasn't even past breakfast time, who on earth could that be…

Opening the door, I wasn't surprised to see it was

**Morelli POV.**

I caught Helen in her bathrobe, but I really didn't care. I couldn't believe the newspaper I had clutched in my hand, it was shaking that badly.

"How could this happen," I asked Helen as she let me in her house. "I thought by giving Stephanie space, it would all work out for her and I to get married?" I was so mad, my jaw was clenched and I had to take a deep breath, just to be able to talk.

While its true that Stephanie and I were on a break, during the Stiva mess, something had happened between her and Ranger. And she moved out of her apartment, and into his penthouse, pretty damn quick. Steph was never able to give up her apartment for me, but all of a sudden, _**she moved in with the man of my nightmares?**_

_**And now she is married to him?**_

_**What the hell did I do wrong?**_

It was bad enough I am on frickin' foot patrol; never mind it was the night shift. The point that Rangeman went to court to keep me away was one thing, saying I was 'harassing' and 'threatening' them, and their business.

What _**caused **_the _**rage**_ I was feeling?

It was the wedding announcement I saw in the paper.

Seeing the papers strewn about on the Plum kitchen table, Helen showed me her divorce papers. Seemed like everyone was getting their own _**'happy ever after' **_all courtesy of Rangeman and Frank Plum.

Too bad Helen and I didn't get the memo. By the time I left, I was feeling pretty mellow.

Mellow enough to give Helen some money, so she wouldn't run out of her '_**medicine'.**_ After all, I helped her drink down her bottle of Jack.

Who knew it went well in a pot or two of coffee? I drove back to my two-story row house, plotting my revenge on the crew of Rangeman.

Surely something would stick, if I just stuck to my guns and had _**badgered**_ Stephanie hard enough, we would be married now.

She would be a Morelli; which was always my goal in life. I wouldn't be on foot patrol or having to conduct my own 'personal' business like I had been for months now, doing what Terri asked me to do.

Terri and I had a history that predated when I took Stephanie behind the case of the Tasty Pastry. It was always Terri and I in high school. But she was the mob, and I was trying to be the reformed 'burg bad boy', a label I used to love to hear.

We always hooked up, even when Stephanie and I were in one of our phases, phases that somehow never stuck more than a week or two. Her laundry basket was always still packed, even when did cohabitate together.

The Grizzoli family was _**slowly building the family **_business with Harry the Hammer, which had me running point on the money-laundering scheme that was hatched by Connie Rosolli in the first place.

Once Connie had enlisted Lula in helping make some drop off's to some 'money men', the bonds office was finally turning their 'dirty' money into clean money, while everyone got a percentage of it.

Including Lula and myself.

We were the ones that were taking the biggest risks, after all.

I was able to finance some improvements on my house, and was thinking of upgrading vehicles as well, Lula had done that already.

And Lula was in the process of moving out of her run down apartment, it was too close to the corner where she used to _**'work'**_ and we didn't need anyone in our business anyway.

I knew Rangeman was keeping an eye on me, since they left the bond enforcement gig they had with Vinnie, I could never find a black SUV when I needed to 'talk' to them about Stephanie.

Juniak had busted me down to this frickin' foot patrol at night, all because I _**'somehow'**_ found a SUV with a Rangeman goon inside, and _**'somehow'**_ they always had a busted taillight from the butt of my gun I was carrying, just so I could stop them, one way or the other.

I was on my own _**'mission'**_, upgrading my lifestyle, but finding out _**'cupcake'**_ was now married to the man I most despised, gave me a new goal;

_**To destroy Rangeman, by any means necessary.**_

I was the one for Stephanie. If she just would have listened to me when I _**'talked'**_ to her for all these years, she would have been my wife, and the kids I desperately wanted with her, we would have had.

Now I was _**taking no prisoners**_ in the war on my way to winning the girl back, once and for all.

And if I had to kill the man known as Ranger, so much the better.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Manny POV.**_

Hector and I were finished placing the bugs and camera's in Morelli and Lula's homes and trackers on their cars. Some days it pays to be 'aware of your surroundings', cause those two fools weren't, that's for sure. And for shits and giggles, Helen Plum was included in on our list. Keeping your _**enemies**_ closer was also a good thing.

I couldn't get over the fact that now Hector and I were guarding the most important person in the Rangeman family, Stephanie Manoso, she had chosen _**me in the form of her own personal bodyguard.**_

I had always looked out after Stephanie, in my own way, after the whole Mrs. Ramos incident at the hospital. She banged her way into my heart, when she claimed me as her 'husband', even if it was just to get information for Ranger in the first place.

Hector and Stephanie had started to hang out when she shot the key fob to her apartment. Later on, she introduced her father, Frank Plum to the group one day at Shorty's. Frank was a good man; he'd been in the army and still had some contacts. These contacts were on the streets of Trenton and they called us regularly to 'drop' information on Morelli.

How the hell he stayed married to the shrew of a wife he had for so long without going insane from her badgering I will never know.

The man is a saint.

Information that was proving to be useful, in controlling that bastard's comings and goings for Juniak, our chief of Police here in Trenton.

By any means necessary, Rangeman was shutting him down. One way or the other.

_**The hunt was on and Morelli was the one that was in our sights, night and day. Lula was also in the crosshairs of Rangeman, we already had noticed some unexplained bank activity, deposits in both their accounts.**_

_**Money that was flowing into their accounts was being withdrawn from the Vincent Plum Bail bonds, good thing Trenton National Bank was being cooperative in letting Rangeman know all about it, wouldn't you say?**_

_**The bail bonds had an extraordinary amount of unexplained money floating around and it was our job to track the source of income. After all, Lula wasn't that good of a bounty hunter now was she?**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

A/N. Thanks Elaine for once again rescuing this chapter from life support and adding in what was needed. Never again will I underestimate you and your red pen! Thanks also to Ms. Cindy Lou and Ms. Jo Anne for their time and patience as I sent them draft after draft….what awesome cheerleaders these girls are.

**cheeky grin**

A/U, naturally. And not mine, that lucky woman Evanovich owns them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine.

**Vinnie POV.**

While most folks thought of me as a porn loving, _**ferret-faced**_ weasel, which made barnyard noises behind my locked office door, they also would be correct in assuming I was owned by the mob.

Lucille's dad, my father in law was known to most as **Harry the Hammer** from when he would hammer a guy's feet to the floor in his younger days.

I had fallen in love with Lucille when we met for the first time. I had started out in her daddy's crew when I was in my 20's. And now in my thirties, I was being squeezed out of the business he started up for me, the bail bonds.

Since Rangeman quit doing our high dollar bonds, I was forced to go with some of Harry's crew to get the job done. I knew Ranger was onto me when the money I was _**diverting from his bank account did not add up.**_

And it was _**my**_ own cousin, who caught onto the trick I had been using for _**years**_ to scam Rangeman accounts. It only took Stephanie a week as head of their _**investigative unit**_ to bring it to his attention. Stephanie faxed over authorization for me to start direct depositing their bond money as she faxed over their body receipts.

And one thing led to another as I had always had Connie take a bigger percentage than their contract said. I never figured that anyone would catch onto the trick, and soon the money started piling up. I had done this for years, scamming money from Rangeman, and here it was my own family by blood turning me in.

_**Rangeman money became my money, which was really how the scam started.**_

Pulling his bonds contract was one thing, but when Ranger _**himself**_ went to Harry to let him know what I had scammed, that was a totally different ball game all together.

Now not only did I have to repay the money to Ranger_** personally**_, I had to cut Lula in on the action as Connie told her what was going on. So Lula became the drop off person for my part of the business. She was doing the low bonds for the office anyway and no one would be the wiser if she met someone at the diner on Hamilton Street.

Making the payoffs for me took a load of my mind, as Harry was determined not to let the bonds office go down the crapper, which meant it was my neck on the chopping block getting them back into the system.

But, of course Rangeman knew. Those bastards were following Lula around; like they had all the time in the world. We found trackers on her firebird, so she upgraded to a black escalade. Found those trackers as well. Something tells me, they are closing in on this operation of ours.

_**But the money is too good to quit now.**_

That damn crew of Ranger's popped up when least expected. Lula's spandex was a dead giveaway on what she was doing, look for the hefty woman about to bust out her clothes, and there was Lula. The fashion police needed to arrest her pretty damn quick. I am surprised she hasn't busted out of whatever she chose to wear on any given day.

I will never forget the meeting we had that night, Connie had invited Terri Gillman over to represent the Grizzoli's, while Harry himself was there to represent his family, and of course not to be outdone, and the Rossoli mob faction was represented by Connie and her brother, Tony.

We all agreed to start taking the money that was flowing into our own businesses, and move it around into some nightclubs the families were backing; turning our mob money into legit money, or so we thought.

Now we have Manoso and his company poking around in our business, which led to Morelli being brought into it all. I never have met a more greedy person or persons should I say than Lula and Joseph A. Morelli.

I could almost feel sorry for Lula, but the company she was keeping courtesy of Connie, led me to believe she knows what she is doing. Lula turned out to be all about Lula.

Everyone knew that Stephanie had kicked Morelli and Lula's ass to the curb some time ago; neither one of them never paid attention to _**when exactly that happened.**_

Living in Denial wasn't just for Stephanie anymore, everyone tried to ignore the fact that time was running short for our businesses to succeed.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Harry the Hammer POV.**

That damn rat bastard Plum. My son in law was getting ready to go away. Far away. He just didn't know that _**yet.**_

He had become the weakest link in this money laundering we were doing, and having to use his bail bonds account at the bank was the only thing, and I do mean the _**only**_ thing keeping him alive.

Plus the fact, my daughter Lucille loves the weasel. She knows the score, and in her own way accepts the fact her marriage is about over with. I did agree to hold off on anything since they are trying to have a baby now, but once she gets pregnant by the ferret- faced prick; _**all bets are off.**_

The bonds office ownership had already been transferred to Vinnie, if anyone goes down for all this mess, it's him; not me. It's my men have to go out and hunt those rat bastards that skip their court dates, just to keep the office going in the first place. And while they were having fun doing so, I am making Vinnie and that fat ass Lula do it too. File clerk my ass. She can file as well as she can shoot, which is like not at all.

But using Lula to make some drop off's here and around Trenton was the perfect cover. She was always out in public, it got her out of the office and while the bonds office was all Vinnie's, it was _**Connie**_ that was really in charge of the money flow.

I didn't trust anyone, never have, and never will. Ol' man Grizzoli and I were brought up in the day where you keep _**your enemies closer.**_ Which is why we had the bonds office bugged with our own cameras and listening devices. You never could be sure when it would pay off.

And right now the money was too damn good to walk away from; as if I was gonna walk away from all that money in the first place.

_**Plueeze.**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**A conversation overheard…**_

"Morelli here" is the way the phone was answered. A recording was started in the Rangeman office right when the ringing of the phone began. Everyone was sitting around in the _**investigations**_ office.

A bank of electronic equipment had been installed by Hector, everyone's computer hacker and genius extraordinaire'.

"Joe, it's Terri" was the reply on the speakers. Folks leaned forward to listen to the conversation that was playing out.

"Can you and Lula do the route A drops for Vito and me this morning? I need to have the money delivered by 11 am, Harry is getting more pushy in his demands these days," Terri was asking Morelli.

"Sure can, Lula has Mooner to pick up today and since the spot is right around the corner at the diner, no one will be looking when she goes in to have her breakfast," Joe replied.

"What's the word on Rangeman anyway?" Joe asked Terri. "I keep trying to stop those damn SUV'S but have had no luck. It's like they know I am there or something. And since Juniak took away my department car, I got nothing to work with here."

"Harry's been keeping track of their activity and it looks like this afternoon would be good. Stephanie always does Ella's shopping with her at that new warehouse supply store around two, if you were in the _**area;**_ a chance meeting perhaps wouldn't be amiss. What are you planning Joseph?" Terri was asking her lover.

"Just you wait and see, I figure its time to do a little 'applying pressure' to Stephanie and let her know what she is missing, is all Terri. You know I love you right? Its just time for some payback to Manoso is all. If I can get her away from Ella, life is good. Hopefully her 'men' will be too busy to go with them," was the reply heard in the speakers.

Hector and Manny sat up straighter, if possible. Their eyes hardened, but looking over at Ranger, Hector saw his eyes flash in rage.

No one hurts his 'babe' and lives to tell about it. Much less his Tia Ella.

It was finally time to make Morelli pay for all his mistakes.

And who better to make that happen than Stephanie Manoso and her own version of the justice league?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx.

A/N. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the story is in the home stretch now, and made much more readable thanks to Ms. Elaine (proudofyoubabe) and her lovely red markings for me to correct.

Hope you enjoyed reading this latest update; see you next week…..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten.

_Multiple POV._

_Edna POV._

I'm not perfect, as a matter of fact, no one is. Which is why I can't understand _for the life of me, why my daughter, Helen seems to think that __** she is perfect.**_

Harry and I raised her right, I know for a fact, she used to be the spitfire her daughter Stephanie is. Once Helen had her mind made up, no sense in arguing with her at all. _**Because Helen was always right.**_

It's not like she can do anything, she is a homemaker and the one thing Helen is perfect at is nagging someone almost to the point of wanting to _**choke her to death**_. That's the reason I moved out of the that _**Hell Manor**_, living with my daughter was like having the life force sucked out of you.

Ball and Chain.

Any walking and talking (_**not to mention breathing) **_ man within the 'burg borders, and Helen knew their life story quicker than you could imagine. Stephanie never overlooked the fact that the rabbit died at her mother's wheels that day, but did almost _**thirty years**_ of berating someone give her the right to keep going?

Sure, we all knew Helen loved her family. _**She just had a funny way of showing it.**_

Instead of actually saying the words 'I love you and am worried about your job,' to Stephanie, it became '_**why can't you settle down and marry, like any good girl would do,'**_ is what we all heard on the phone.

Morning.

Noon.

And Night.

Helen hounded that girl without a shred of compassion. If she wasn't on the phone leaving messages, Helen could be found in the store, over at Angie Morelli's house, or having company, telling them all the same things.

_**' I can't believe Stephanie won't settle down and get married to Joseph. It's what is best for her. She needs to quit that running around with that man, and grow up.'**_

Never mind the fact that Morelli was dating other women, Terri Gillman included.

Or Morelli was seen down on the corner of Stark Street.

Or with Joyce.

I just couldn't take it anymore.

Once Stephanie and Carlos were married, the shackles of living with her broke free. Frank was leaving her, and I got to move into my own place.

Of course it was not without some drawbacks.

Carlos took my guns.

I had a pretty damn impressive collection, if I do say so myself. Stephanie had payed my rent for the next year, and Carlos had arranged for groceries to be delivered once a week, I just had to fill out a list with what I wanted, and Sal's Meat Market Emporium did the rest.

Rumours of Helen being forced to give up her last name of Plum, back into a Mazur, just tickled me to death.

Hearing she had to _**pay cash for all her booze also was a win-win for me.**_

Mrs. Bestler and I became the elevator twins, when one of us couldn't man the elevator, the other one of us would be doing the job. I was able to cop some feels on the way up and down, saying outrageous things, and my life was great.

That was until Carlos and Stephanie and Frank were over for dinner a couple of weeks ago. Needing _**my help**_.

Of all things, since I was out and about in the burg, I needed to help them with their own personal mission of _**keeping Stephanie safe.**_

I was a charter member of the Clip-n-Curl, having been one of Dotty's first customers on the day she opened up shop there. If there was anything to be found out, the burg had it.

And I was on it.

Folks overlooked me, much to their detriment later on in their life.

They talked.

I noticed.

I saw things that most would not give a damn about.

Funny how it was _**me that called Carlos on my Rangeman phone that day.**_

_**Betty and I decided to go out for a bite to eat, and with Junior calling me to let me know where Morelli's trackers showed him, all of a sudden I got hungry. We went to the deli, getting a table close enough to where I could overhear everything that was being said.**_

_**Funny how no one paid attention to their surroundings, isn't it?**_

_**It was me that saw those three ladies having lunch together.**_

_**Terri.**_

_**Connie.**_

_**Lula.**_

_**And then Vinnie Plum and Joe Morelli showed up.**_

_**Snatches of conversation were overheard by me, as I settled in my seat with my best friend, Betty.**_

_**I damn near choked on my water with what I overheard, just a table away;**_

_**"Lula, you need to be more careful. I caught Tank following you yesterday, while you were doing the drop off."**_

_**"Tankie won't be a problem, once we leave town next week, right? He doesn't call me back, and when i go to Rangeman to see him, the man at the desk just says to leave. He never calls me back, or even shows up at my place anymore."**_

_**Morelli popped off and told the ladies, "Once I take care of Stephanie, we won't have to leave town. I just need to figure out her schedule. I got served with a restraining order about leaving her alone, and I can't go the building anymore. **__But out in public is another thing. 500 yards isn't so bad. And once I get my hands on her, __**not even the mighty Manoso will be able to save her. Thanks to Terri here, today is my lucky day. Stephanie and Ella always do the shopping at that big supply warehouse, guess where I will be?"**_

Vinnie added in, " Joe, is Stephanie even worth it? Why can't you leave well enough alone? All of us have money rolling in, _**more than we even dreamed of.**_ And besides, you can't even stand her, so what's the deal with that?"

Morelli stood up, and while he was throwing money down on the table, he told Vinnie, " It doesn't matter to me anymore, this is all about doing what is right in life. _**To me, destroying Rangeman is worth it. The quickest way to get that to happen is to take out Stephanie. All those 'merry men' of hers, would turn on themselves if something happened to her. And make no mistake, something is going to happen to Stephanie Manoso, by the time I get finished with her. I was never the man she could settle down with, have a family with. Stephanie did the complete opposite of whatever I told her to do. Look at this mess here now, if Stephanie would have left Con Stiva alone, like I told her to, we would have at least been living together. But no, she has to turn her back on what her mother and I want, thinking she has a right to her own happiness that doesn't include me. I don't think so, Vinnie. And it's time Stephanie gave up those foolish dreams of being married to Manoso and came face to face with reality and became a Morelli. Just like her Mother and I told her to do, for all these years."**_

I looked up from my plate, and noticed Morelli growing pale as he saw the distance between our tables, he knew I overheard it all.

Time was precious, I needed to make a call.

A call to Rangeman, to save my granddaughter.

Morelli just screwed the gang, and one by one, everyone saw Betty and I.

And couldn't do a damn thing about it.

I reached into my pocket, all eyes were on me, and in front of _**each and everyone of them, I pushed my panic button.**_

Vinnie and Morelli's eyes bugged out. Lula had her mouth open, not believing I would do that.

Connie and Terri just sat their looking like the fools they were.

Once again, _**folks underestimated Edna Mazur.**_

_**Jackasses.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**_

**RANGEMAN CONTROL ROOM.**

A loud beeping went off in the control room, Junior being on monitors, knew it was Edna needing help. He had told the team in the morning meeting about what he learned from Morelli and his trackers, and just where he would be.

Turns out Lula's trackers showed her there as well, as was Edna with her Rangeman phone. Life had gotten interesting for the men, Rangeman had been working with the authorities on the Federal level for sometime now.

Tracking the mob money being deposited electronically, and the fraud charges were adding up. Finally it was time to call them in _**asap**_ and get rid of the lower level players, once and for all.

Usually the lower level players gave up the middle management, but arresting all the _**'families'**_ at once, gave pause to that theory.

Terri and the _**Grizzoli's.**_

Vinnie and _**Harry the Hammer.**_

Connie and the _**Rosolli's.**_

_**Plus Lula and Morelli that were doing the drop off's. Everyone was sure that Lula at least had some paperwork on her, or in her car, and or home to prove what she was up to.**_

_**All were going down.**_

_**And the fed's couldn't wait.**_

_**Arrest warrants had been issued for them, it also covered their vehicles, offices at work as well as the their homes.**_

Edna pushing the panic button let them all know she needed help and if the reward money was to be theirs at the end of the day, _**it was time to haul ass and get there.**_

Stephanie had agreed to call Juniak so he was kept in the loop on the local level, and she was willing to stay behind, keeping Frank, Luis and Ella company in their apartment.

Taking her safety seriously, Carlos couldn't have been more proud of his babe at right that very moment. Stephanie had finally grown up and was looking at the end game.

_**Maybe now the Manoso Family could go on their honeymoon, once this was over with.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Eddie and his partner Big Dog were just waiting for the signal, handcuffs were out and both were doing rock, paper, scissors to see who the 'lucky bastard' was that got to cuff Morelli. Each of these men were instrumental in pointing out that Joe was having an influx of cash. Juniak was mightily pleased with those two men for coming forward with those tidbits. Raises and promotions were being processed now.**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**

**Joe sauntered over to where Edna and Betty were sitting, noticing the panic button in her hand, he couldn't believe this was happening.**

**"Edna, I really am hoping you didn't push that button. After all, if something happens to Stephanie, I can always lay the blame on you, even though it will be **_**myself that makes it happen," Joe said, looking down at Edna.**_

"Look around you Morelli, do you see your 'friends?" Edna retorted. Joe turned his head after smirking at Edna, knowing his friends were still there, watching his back.

Stunned didn't begin to describe the look on his face.

For...

Morelli was all alone, and heading his way was his worst nightmare.

Juniak.

Manoso.

Eddie.

Big Dog. Holding cuffs in his hands, Big Dog said, "you have the right to remain silent..."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**_

_**Moving as fast as they could, Lula and her friends, hauled their asses to Lula's Escalade that was parked nearby the entrance. Too bad Robin Russel and Carl were waiting for them, eh?**_

_**Tow trucks were in the parking lot, getting ready to two all the vehicles owned by everyone being arrested.**_

_**Vinnie was already sobbing hysterically in handcuffs. He had been placed in one of the Federal Agents cars that were driving off.**_

_**One car for each suspect.**_

_**Not enough time to get their stories straight.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_

_**See you in a few days.**_

_**A/N. not mine of course. **_

_**A/U, NATURALLY.**_

_**Thanks Ms. Elaine for your help and the power of your red pen, never ever will it be understimated again. **_

_**Cindy and Jo Anne, I really do thank you for reading ahead...your snarky comments are spot on and help me see where folks are coming from...so snark somemore.**_

_**cheeky grin.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**THANKS also to everyone who leaves me your thoughts on this dribble of mine.**_

_**MY RANT;**_

_**I understand that folks love Lula, and want Frank and Helen still to be married, if so go ahead and read Evanovich, for isn't this whole board A/U anyway?**_

_**Imagination is a wonderful thing to have, too bad some are stuck in the books is what I am sayin'.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven.

Rage coursed thru Morelli's body as he heard "you have the right to remain silent... He didn't give a damn if he was going to be arrested. There was no way he was taking the easy way out now. He had come too damn far, he was too damn close to getting his dream.

_**Someone needed to pay for his humiliation of Stephanie never coming back to him, and it looked like Ranger was it.**_

Charging ahead like a bull in a china tea shop, Morelli swung at Manoso.

His swing went wild, leaving an opening for Ranger to throw his own punches.

One to break his nose.

Two to dislocate his jaw.

And Three, he flipped him over and had Big Dog handcuff his most notorious prisoner. Hauling him up to his feet, Ranger couldn't help but smirk at the blood gushing from Morelli's nose.

"You always did think highly of yourself ,Morelli," were the first words out of Ranger's mouth, the follow up comment brought a scream of rage from Morelli's mouth. (Well as much as he could make a sound, that is.)

"I'll be sure to tell _**my wife**_ all about this little display of your temper. And to be sure to let Stephanie know it was her _**spidey sense**_, that got your ass arrested. You have been in the back pocket of the mob for way too long, it's time to do the time, since you already did the crime, wouldn't you say, _**Officer Morelli?"**_

Morelli could do nothing but make grunting noises, his jaw hurt too damn bad. The daggers of anger were still alive and everyone could see the vein in Morelli's forehead looking like it was to burst open.

Escorting him out to the car waiting to transport him to New York and the Federal building, Morelli noticed his SUV being loaded up via the flatbed truck that already had the rest of the culprits cars on board.

Lula's new Escalade, she used that for doing her drop off's.

Connie's new Mercedes.

Terri's just delivered Mustang.

And Vinnie's Cadillac.

Cars that were now the property of the United States Government.

All the plotting he did, the schemes he had in place, crashed and burned in front of him. Once the Feds went through his car, he knew the jig was up.

It was time to cut a deal.

Turning to Juniak who was holding his other arm, Morelli managed to say to his former boss, "I want to make a plea deal."

A grin appeared on Juniak's face as he told the arrested man, "Do you now? I don't think that is possible, _**Officer Morelli.**_ Everyone is going down for this, including you."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx_

_The rest of the gang..._

_**Vinnie**_ refused to accept reality. His one phone call he went unanswered, after all it was to Lucille, who stayed a staunch supporter of her daddy, not her husband. Vinnie was the first one to arrive at the Federal Building in downtown New York, also the first one to run the gamut of newspaper reporters and photographers. After being fingerprinted, his mug shot taken, he was escorted into a non descript interrogation room, to await questioning.

_**Connie**_ softly hummed a tune, in the backseat of the car she was riding in. Rocking back and forth, maybe she checked out from reality or maybe _**not.**_ Connie remembered the stories Tony told her when they were growing up. A story about Vincent 'Chin' Gigante, head of the Genovese crime family stood out. He strolled around New York City in his bathrobe and pajamas. The FBI paid no attention to him-they thought he was crazy. **Play Crazy.** That was Connie's plan anyway.

_**Terri **_just sat there, furiously thinking of how her uncle Vito was going to react when he learned that she was arrested. All because she got greedy; right along with everyone else. No one could ever have too much money. Terri's dreams of becoming Mrs. Terri Morelli went up in smoke the minute she saw Edna there, pushing that damn panic button. How could a little old lady, bring so much drama down around her? Sighing, she only hoped Uncle Vito would take her call, after all it was going to be collect, and Vito was known to be tight with his money.

_**Lula's**_ phone call was of course to her 'Tankie' thinking maybe she could convince him to talk to her about bonding her out. Tank had broken up with Lula for good, he had stood in the back door of the bonds office, listening to Connie and Lula talk about Stephanie like she was nothing to either one of them.

Not a friend, certainly.

"What makes white girl so special anyway, Connie?" Lula asked. "It isn't like she is all that good looking, and to think she has _two_ hot men looking at her like she was lunch. If I ever got my way with Ranger or Joe, I would drop Tank in a second. I can't see myself being tied down to Tank when I could always get _any man I want."_

Connie was waving her hand around, trying to the nail polish dry, talking to Lula, "well, as long as we can get Stephanie to bring us some food, and act like we like her, she will stick around. _It's not like Stephanie has any friends, now is it? _Her family life is a joke, Helen Plum can't stand her own daughter, trying to get her married. Stephanie will always be around here, where else would she go? Those 'merry men' of hers only put up with her because Ranger likes her, for some strange reason. _I've been after Ranger ever since I met him, but he never even gives me the time of day._"

Tank silently closed the back door to the bonds office, left the alley and reported back to Stephanie and Carlos what he overheard.

Lula and Connie never knew that was the reason for Rangeman to quit working at the Bond's office, due to their big mouths. Stephanie had already quit working for Vinnie when that had happened.

Rangeman still had their bugs in the office though, it helps to _keep your enemies closer these days._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Edna POV.**

I never thought that it would be little ol' me, that helped out Rangeman and the Feds. My goodness, I was the one that helped stop the Mob. Little Edna Mazur. The best thing of all? I got my picture on the front page of the Newspaper, under the heading ;

**Crook's Worst Nightmare.**

I even got a date with a new hottie! Earl had moved into my building a couple of weeks earlier, and once he saw the newspaper picture of me, came up and asked me out!

Win-Win for me!

Of course the downer is, Helen is still on the warpath, seems like my daughter has gotten a job.

Where you ask?

At the new _**Warehouse Liquor Store on Route One.**_

The way I heard it from Betty's granddaughter is that Helen doesn't get a paycheck. She arranged to have her paycheck turned into cases of booze.

_**Something's Never Change.**_

_**Sigh.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Once the calls started coming in from the arrested parties, Vito and his cronies, Harry and Tony knew it was a matter of time before they also were arrested.

One call led to another, and all three met up at the private plane that was already fuled up and ready to go.

Good thing the plane was registered to Plum Bail Bonds, Inc.

That dumb bastard Vinnie had a plane and _**knew nothing about it.**_

Take off was imminent.

The Flight Plan was filed, and wheels were up in the air, and off they went to their nice hideaway.

_**Island of the Maldives.**_

_**No extradition Treaty.**_

An alliance of these three men had been born sometime ago, and each knew the weakest link in their 'unholy trinity' was Vinnie Plum.

So, their getaway plan was born. Money had been tucked away for just this very thing. Overseas Money.

Serious Money.

Each man left a part of their heart back in Trenton.

For **Harry**, it was his daughter, Lucille. She was the apple of his eye. And knew the score, the feds would be watching and listening her for years to come. Lucille had her own money hidden away from Vinnie for just this very thing. _**She wasn't her daddy's girl for nothing.**_

**Tony** left behind his sister Connie. The fallback plan of theirs was brilliant, and if Connie played her part, the mental institution she would be sent to, would be a piece of cake and in a few years, Connie would be free. Tony had ways to find out where Connie was _**at all times.**_

**Vito** and Terri had an unusual relationship. He had brought his niece into his world when she was a young woman, always curious about the underbelly of Trenton. She was a wonderful companion to him, smart in the ways of the mob. Terri's obsession with Joseph Morelli had been the catalyst for the money laundering scheme. Leaving Terri behind was the hardest thing for Vito to do in his whole life. But, we all pay the price, **in our own way.** Terri knew the score from the beginning. Vito would find a way to get her home, with him when it was time.

But as soon as the plane hit a cruising altitude, a click was heard in the cockpit.

Fire erupted in the engines of the plane.

A big explosion hit over the ocean.

No one made it to the _**Island of the Maldives**_ after all.

Hector had come through once again.

_**Rangeman knew everything, when would folks learn?**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Over the next couple of days, the Trenton Times Newspaper sold out. _

_Headlines blaring for all to see;_

_**Plum Bail Bonds Plane Explodes Over Ocean.**_

_**Three Dead Mobsters.**_

_**Disgraced Cop Working For The Mob.**_

_**Crime Syndicate Smashed.**_

_**Rangeman Running Mob Out Of Trenton.**_

_**Trenton's Newest Hero.**_

Interview with Edna Mazur on the inside pages...

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**A/N**__...Many thanks for __**Elaine**__ and her red pen, without it this would be a hot mess. _

_**Jo Anne and Cindy Lou, thanks for the BOOM!**_

_ALSO...thanks for the support from you lovely readers on my latest dribble._

_see you in a couple of days..._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve.

The criminals were tried together. Not even their personal attorneys were able to convince the judge to have separate trials.

But at least it was a judge hearing the evidence, the jury pool would be impossible control for the New York area papers had a field day with the information;

_**Trenton Mob Trial Started.**_

Sink or swim together.

The explosion of the Plum Bail Bonds plane had the chips falling all on Vinnie. Once again, the little weasel was hung out to dry, all because of greed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

**Tank POV.**

Reporters had been camped out on the steps of Rangeman ever since the arrests of Vinnie and his posse'. Thanks to Lula, I had been branded the "man of her dreams" that wouldn't pick up the phone to bail her ass out of jail.

Vinnie didn't help any by telling anyone who would listen that if Rangeman hadn't bailed on him, they wouldn't "have been in this mess" at all. He was pleading guilty to the fraud charges Rangeman had filed against the little weasel. Once that came out he had to admit that it was his idea to "crawl into bed with the mob."

Finally their attorneys got gag orders for the lot of them, making it impossible for them to talk to anyone who was listening.

Thank Christ for that favor.

_**Vinnie turned state's evidence against everyone. In solitary confinement for the foreseeable future, once he was done testifying, Vinnie was entering the witness protection program. Lucille had left him, devastated by her daddy's death.**_

Rangeman had presented our evidence to the FBI and that was all that was needed from our end. None of us had a wish to attend the circus of a trial currently being held in New York City. No tears were shed when the sentences were handed down either.

Thanks to Vinnie testifying, everyone was going away for a long time. Morelli's sentencing was the harshest, each of his sentences were to be run consecutively, with no chance for parole. And all of his twenty-five years were to be in general population. The judge didn't give a "rat's ass" that he was a cop. He had _**"betrayed the public he had sworn to serve."**_

Terri, Lula and Connie all drew fifteen years for their charges, again to be served with no chance of parole, and at different prisons, different states as well. Connie was to undergo a mental evaluation; seems like her playing crazy actually worked.

Stephanie and Carlos finally got their honeymoon, leaving today for an undisclosed honeymoon. Of course, Hector and Manny got to go along with the couple.

Frank has started dating Luis's sister, a retired schoolteacher. He fit right in with our crew, and now occupied his own apartment on the fourth floor.

And Edna?

What happened to our heroine?

She got married to her man, Earl and they have their own place; right smack next door Helen Mazur.

Who as we all know used to be _**Helen Plum.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**A/N I think this is a wrap folks.**_

_**Thank you Elaine for all your work on this story...and the red pen. **_

_**and to Cindy Lou and Jo Anne for taking time out of their busy days to read ahead.**_

_**You three ladies are the best. I will be calling on you three for my next story, so be prepared!**_

_**we all have our own personal superhero's here on fan fiction, those that support us no matter what...and right along with the the three ladies, there is another one for me.**_

_**And that is Emelie Martel. Her support and humor no matter what is keeps me going here on Fan Fiction and my own personal life. Thanks Ms. Em.**_


End file.
